Darkers
by Antr
Summary: Summaries are just the beginning of a story that brings much more then it might appear. But as the story goes on things from the beginning start to unravel; as Twilight will soon learn: Even the most blatant of beginnings have an untold and unsuspecting ending.


_**Hello people of the MLP archive. My name is Antr, and I thought that I'd try out a MLP story. Now I have to be honest, I haven't seen much of the show and the knowledge I have is from the internet and friends on the outside; but that doesn't mean that you should think this story is amateur. I assure you that this story will entertain you if not impress you. Plus, this isn't my first written story so it will have some structure, organization, a plot, and interesting character development. So now that that is set in stone let's get started at the story at hand. Hope you enjoy.**_

_**Journal entry:**_

_There is so much in this town to be happy about. So much to praise and be thankful for. Lovely views and sites to see. Caring towns-folk walking on the streets greeting each other as they pass by. And friends. Oh friends that can be there for anything. Anything in our life that goes really good, or…. moderately bad . Moderate things like overly stressed work, a minor injury, or just being sad. But what about things that go beyond comprehension. Things that no one can stop from happening. The things that happen just because it wants to happen. Well, there's no telling what the world has in-store for us, but one thing is certain. __It's not going to end well__…._

**Chapter 1: **** Letter T**

'_Sirens could be heard all across the town as ambulances and police cars pass by the quite houses. They rang and echoed endlessly in the night as ponies just stared out their windows and questioned what had happened. All were curious, but none were courageous enough to go out and investigate. Red and blue lights flashing in the distance; leaving a faint glow as it stayed in its stationary position for what seemed liked hours. No pony could sleep. No pony could just ignore this; but what could they do? Walk out of their safe and subtle homes to look over what could be a mass crime scene? Go into what could be a dangerous, gruesome scene and put themself into peril? No sane pony would do such a thing. No normal and right-of-mind citizen would go over and willing see what happened. Of course, there was one that every-pony saw go out. One that every-pony watched step closer to the scene, not knowing of the horror the she would soon-'_

Twilight stopped in the middle of her written paper. It was the middle of the night and all was calm and dark. Spike was asleep and she was alone in her house working on a project she had decided to do. She had decided to write a book; a thriller story that she was inspired to do after reading a line of horror filled dramas during the week. She was so passionate and so excited to make this novel that she worked on it non-stop, day and night to try to get the best ideas she could get. Unfortunately, she hadn't gotten past the prologue. At first she thought it was just common writer's block, or the constant "_Creek_" she heard every night in her tree distracting her, but after three day and three nights of no progress or continued work she started to doubt that it was just some mental problem or annoying noise. Never before had ideas been so hard to come up with for her. She had come been able to think of solutions and conjure up answers ever since she was a filly. Now she can't even think of a creative piece of work. She had notice that her mind hadn't been processing things as quickly lately; from forgetting where books are, to misplacing papers and work. This wasn't her. This wasn't who she was. Was she losing her touch? Was her quick thinking just starting to slowly diminish over time? Was she just lacking her responsibilities to go and accompany her friends on unnecessary adventures? "What could it be?" ,she whispered quietly to herself. "Why is there such a block in my head? Is there just nothing to write about around me? Is it because I'm just loosing it? What?" She pondered for a few minute starring aimlessly at her paper and wondering this thought. "_Cre-e-e-e-e-k…." _Twilightheard the creek from behind and turned her head to check what it was, but nothing was there, just like the other nights. She thought, perhaps, that it was a stray branch hitting on a window or a loose book-self shifting from the weight of the books. Whatever it was it wasn't important to her. All she cared about was her current mindset and how it's changing. Twilight looked back at her practically blank sheet of paper before giving out a big yawn and falling to sleep at her desk do to exhaustion.

The sun arose in the distance and every-pony was waking up to start there new, sunny day. The flowers were blooming, the birds were chirping and everything seemed to be going smoothly. A knocking began to ring through the Twilights house as No one goes to answer it "_Knock, knock, knock" _the door went again as this time Spike heard it and crawled out of bed. He rubs his eyes, still dreary of things around him as he makes his way downstairs. "_Knock, knock, knock!" _The banging got louder as time drew on. Spike went quicker down the step and goes to the door to see who it is-also noticing Twilight passed out in the corner- that's waking him up at such an early hour. As he gets to the door it swings open with a swift bang waking up Twilight in the process. Spike and Twilight turn to the center of their home to see a distressed and worn Pinkie Pie scattering around the floor as if unsure where she was. "Help! Help!", She screams on the ground cover her head in fear. "Please help me." Both Twilight and Spike run over to go and calm her down from whatever she was afraid of. When they got closer they saw that Pinkie had a small open gash on her right arm, parts of her mane torn out, and she had a black eye. "Pinkie p-" "AAAAAHHHH!" she screams loudly ", calm down. You're safe now…" Twilight said to her. Pinkie looked up and starred at Twilight worriedly as she got up from the floor. "Safe…. ," she questioned. "I'm not safe. _I'm not safe at all, Twilight."_

Pinkie looked dead in Twilights eyes with a glare of unforgettable darkness. Twilight has never seen anything like it. It was like starring into the eyes of an endless night with no sun to brighten the sea of despair. They starred at each other for what seemed like an hour in complete silence before Pinkie ended the harsh atmosphere and spoke. "This is only the beginning Twilight…..Only the beginning…" ,she said-her voice cracking- before passing out and falling to the ground. Spike stood in shock at what happened and Twilight looked over her friend's hurt and unconscious body. They had no idea what had just ensued in their home and was try to come to grip with what happened. They finally realize that they should do something and help her. "Spike. Go down and get help. I'll stay here and look over Pinkie." ,Twilight instructed. Spike did what was he was told and left in a hurry to go find help. Leaving Twilight to care for her friend. She looks at her and all the damage she had across body. Cuts and bruises all across the pony's neck and torso. '_What could have done this to you?' _,Twilight thought to herself before turning attention to her tail. Most off it looked like it was torn out, but the part that was still there had something on it. It looked like a note. She went to her tale and got the note. At first she thought that it was a black sheet that got caught on, but as soon as she saw what was written on it she jumped back a step or two in shock. The note read: "_New visuals for you…My sweet Twilight Sparkle." _

* * *

**Twilight's POV**

I don't understand anything that just occurred. One moment everything is going calmly. Nothing seemed to suggest that anything bad would happen, but this was soon proven wrong with the sudden introduction of my friend harshly injured and rambling like she had lost her mind-well, what ever mind she had. It was so weird and off putting. I didn't know what to make of it. Should we be concerned that there might be a new and potentially dangerous threat roaming around somewhere. Should I be worried that this new villain might come after me. He, or she, wrote a note saying something so specific to me and not anyone else that it sounded like he was….watching me. But that's just absurd; isn't it?

Well, it doesn't matter now. What does matter is how Pinkie is doing with her injuries. We had arrived in the hospital a few hours ago and everyone was here. We were all in the waiting area, anxious to see our dear friend and make sure was fine. All of us worried sick that she might have some horrid condition that will enable her for life, but I think we were just over-exaggerating during the moment. The doctor finally came in and told us she would be okay, but she need to rest and that we could come back tomorrow if we liked. We were all hesitant to leave at first but we gave in to our concerns and left, but I stood back for a few minutes just thinking about that note. _Here's the next part of your story…_How could someone have known I was writing a story. It made no sense. None of this did. Perhaps it was just a coincidence; or at some type of misunderstanding. I just hope that this doesn't continue.

* * *

"Poor Pinkie," Fluttershy said as the group walk into town. "What do think could have done that to her?" "Who knows?" Applejack added on "There are tons of different thinks that could have happened. There's just no tellin' what could've happened at first glance." "Do you think she could have done that to herself?" Fluttershy asked uncertain. "Of course not!" Rainbow dash interrupted. "Why would she do that to herself? It make no sense; even for her." "You're right. That was a stupid assumption to think she would hurt herself." They all kept walking in silence after that remark. All of them thinking of what could have happened. Apple jacked noticed that Twilight was drifting behind them looking towards the ground; not paying any attention to her friends. Apple jack decided to stop and wait for twilight to catch up to her to ask some questions on the whole ordeal. As soon as they met up Applejack sprung her questions on her without any fair indication that was going to do so. "Twilight, are you okay?" ,she asked first. "I don't know. I mean, this whole thing is so sudden. Why Pinkie of all Ponies?" "Yeah, we're all askin' that ourselves. What purpose would any-pony get in harming a fun-loving, party starter like her? But I guess things happen that we just can't control." Aj' said nonchalant, to which Twilight turned to her surprised. "You seem to be taking this really well Applejack." "Well, the way I see it things could've been a whole heck of a lot worse. Just knowing she's going to be okay is good enough for me" "I guess that's a good way of seeing it", Twilight said uncertain. "Yep. A very good way of seein' it; but it's not really how I see it that matters." "What do you mean." Applejack, taking in a brief moment of silence, said what she meant to her confused friend. "I mean, how I view things is just one way of viewing things. I am just one pony after all. I can't just change how I think, like say, you." Twilight stropped at that moment. "What are you saying Applejack?" "I'm sayin' how do you view this problem Twi? I mean, it's easy to see the usual worried, sad, and sympathetic emotions, but it isn't usual to see something that looks like it doesn't understand the meaning of the problem than just the problem in general. Why did it happen; instead of who did it happen too? What could've been used in such a situation; instead of marveling over the barren marks on the body that has them. It's just not something most ponies would think about or take into consideration. Wouldn't you say?"

Twilight was baffled at what Applejack was saying. It was like she was reading her most internal thought. It was like she was just copying everything she had just thought of and then said out loud to hear. She was speechless. "I really don't want to talk about this anymore, AJ. It's just to much." Applejack was a bit questionable about how Twilight was acting, but she respected her wish and ended the discussion. "Well, okay Twi. I'll stop; but one last thing before I have to ask before I go." she said to Twilight. As they now approach her tree home. "Did Pinkie happen to say anythin' before she passed out?" Twilight looked up with an expression of hesitation to say what was on her mind. She didn't ponies to know about the things Pinkie had said or the note she had found. It may lead to the others getting hurt as well. "N-no. She didn't say anything to me." "You sure Twi-" "Look, I could stand here and talk about this with you for hours on how I feel about this, but I don't. So please, stop. Just, stop." ,Twilight said with a stern outburst; to which Applejack quickly pulled back on her comments. "Well, alright. I guess you're right. This has gone on for a while. And I am bein' just a bit pushy on you. Oh well. I'll leave you alone now. See you later." With that Applejack left to catch up with the others, leaving a confused and boggled Twilight to think about her friends very weird and somewhat puzzling questions.


End file.
